StarCraft: Return to Homeworld
by Darkside007
Summary: Ever wonder if the Borg can kick the Zerg's butt? How about the Protoss? (Chapter 5 is now uploaded)
1. First Contact

StarCraft: Return to Homeworld  
  
Prologue:  
  
Cube 1748 had lost contact with the remainder of the Borg. Final reports indicted transmission of pathogen that was destroying the rest of the Borg. It would seem that the rest of the Borg was destroyed. Structural integrity of the transwarp conduits was reaching a critical phase... Cube 1748 used remaining conduits to leave charted space. It's retreat led it out of the Delta Quadrant and into a heretofore unknown region.  
  
Chapter 1: First Contact  
  
Zerg Cerebrate Daggoth was... upset. Mutalisk scout 24856-54853 failed to report an unknown spacecraft entering Chau Sara space until the craft had already reached orbit. The scout seemed shocked that a craft could move that fast, as it seemed to enter orbit as it passed the scout. Overlord 85484-82549 calculated that the craft would need to travel 50 times light-speed to be at both places in seconds. Daggoth ordered Mutalisk 24856-54853 to lead the fight when they engaged the craft.  
  
As the cube began it's final approach to Chau Sara, a squadron of Scourge crashed into the hull, causing fairly extensive damage to the ship. Devourers, approximately twelve in total, fired on the ship and retreated, fired and retreated again. While the devourers continued strafing, two squadrons of mutalisks, Mutalisk 24856-54853 at the lead, flew in and started launching their Glave Worm at the slowly-descending ship. Of course, the ship wasn't just taking it but firing energy weapons that were like lasers, but more powerful, and deadly accurate. However, between the waves of scourge, devourers, and mutalisks, the ship was faltering. Sometimes it would seem to begin to fall, then catch itself after a few seconds. Suddenly the cube began falling and it didn't slow down. It only had a mile left to go, but great would be the ship that could survive an attack that began in the upper atmosphere, since the cube lacked a heat shield it had to descend slowly.  
  
The cube smashed hard into the planet's surface. Surprisingly, however, the cube was not vaporized, a great deal of it remained. Slowly, humanoid forms began to emerge from the cube. Daggoth had prepared for a landing, so a hoard of zerglings began their run with a large number of hydralisks providing support. When the zerglings reached the first group of figures, the overlords that perpetually hang over them sent a message back: These were cyborg creatures, acting in a unity similar to the Zerg. The zerglings ripped into the cyborg beings with the abandon and fury that their enemies feared above all but the Ultralisk. Most of the invaders were ripped apart in seconds, but a few on the outskirts corned a single zergling and while the beast was ripping one of them apart, another stuck some small tubes in it. Suddenly the zergling stopped, frozen. Small machine-like things popped out of it's skin and it began convulsing. It's Overlord reported that the zergling was receiving  
orders from somewhere else, via the implants. Suddenly, a small squad of zerglings ambushed the group and killed all of them, including the paralyzed zergling.  
  
Medium Scout/Assault Cube 1748-0003 approached the planet at warp five. Since all the Transwarp conduits had been destroyed, interstellar travel seemed to take a resource-straining time. They approached a planet was detected by Scout Cube 1748-0001 during the initial exploration of the surrounding systems. This planet was inhabited by apparently semi-intelligent animals. They had a large number of giant organisms they moved in and out of, these were believed to be structures of some kind. The structures seemed to feed off of a purple material that was spread across the immediate areas. This purple material seemed to be created by smaller structures that were designed for that purpose.  
  
The Cube began it's initial descent into the atmosphere when a number of small, bird-like creatures began moving towards it. The CubeLeader, currently drone 12 of 63, suspected that this was an aggressive action, designed to frighten any attackers. CubeLeader also knew that resources were not to be wasted, under any circumstances, so it did not give the firing command.The cube rocked with the fierceness of the explosion. CubeLeader demanded to receive all available information about the explosion... Apparently, the explosion had been created by the bird-like creatures... The damage was extensive, but superficial. A group of the largest fliers began strafing the Cube, while medium-sized creatures flew around the Cube shooting some kind of material that seemed to complement the larger animal's corrosive spray. The Cube engaged it's phaser banks, trying to insure it's landing by frightening the animals away, but they were undeterred. The structural integrity of the ship began  
to collapse, and it began falling. The anti-gravity units used in a planetary landing were beginning to fail. The units would fail, the ship would begin a free-fall and then the units would kick in. CubeLeader instructed all units to their alcoves so they would be better able to stand the impact.  
  
The cube smashed hard into the planet's surface, but a small number of drones remained. These then proceeded to climb out of the cube and assimilate some of the animals, as that was the purpose of this visit. The main group was quickly destroyed by small wolf-like creatures with giant claws. A small group ambushed one of these creatures and injected it with nano-probes. The probes constructed the beginning machines but the creature resisted somehow... It seemed to be under the direct control of something else, what, was unknown. This control seemed to be as strong as the implants, ironically this was the only other strictly biological species aside from 8274, and they too were resistant to assimilation. The Borg's final transmission back to the PrimeCube was the designation of this species as 8274-1. 


	2. The New Templar

Chapter 2: The New Templar   
  
"Colonel, are you all right?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, Just a headache."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"No. It's the same one from last week. I'm almost getting used to it."  
  
"That's one hell of a headache."  
  
Colonel Issac Montgomery had just come out of the infirmary, having gotten several scans to determine why his headache had lasted two weeks. Nothing had come up, so the doctor in the infirmary, Elena Carthage, had given him some general painkillers and told him that he wasn't going to die from it. 'That's about all she could do' he mused. "Ah!"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"I-I'm fine, just that headache."  
  
"Oh, sorry sir."  
  
"That's alright lieutenant. It's getting better." That was a bald-faced lie, but there was no point in worrying his command, especially given their mission. Montgomery remembered his orders bitterly - "Hold this planet against the Jormungand Brood, The rest of our forces need time to join the Protoss on Shakuras." His reply had been "So this is an Alamo stand?" "Pretty much, sorry" was the clipped replied. It wasn't his fault Umoja had fallen to the Zerg so quickly. Umoja had basically been ignored throughout the conflict, but had been negotiating with the Protoss for an alliance since they heard of Raynor's assistance on Aiur. The Protoss had been wary of this group of Terrans, since they were on the other side of the sector and was known about then by anyone. The Protoss had just agreed to a truce when Kerrigan's Jormungand brood attacked. They had plenty of warning, since Araq was nowhere near as dedicated as Zasz to surprise. The Protoss had encouraged the withdrawal to Shakuras to consolidate their forces and Jorgensen agreed. They had, however underestimated the speed of the Jormungand brood and had come to the present situation…  
  
Another sharp blast of pain drew Issac from his reverie. He got his headache from worrying about his men, most likely. His comm device beeped. "Yes?"  
  
"Colonel Montgomery? They've started."  
  
The Colonel sprinted to the Ops floor, temporarily oblivious of his headache. Scanning the displays, the Colonel watched the battle.  
  
Swarms of Mutalisks escorted the guardians that moved to take out the Terran defenses. They were ambushed by a large number of Valkyries that destroyed them. Devourers were dispatched to destroy them, but cloaked Wraiths attacked and took them out before they realized what happened. Then a massive number of all three, with Overlords escorting moved in. From out of nowhere, Yamato blasts took out the overlords and an Arbiter appeared. This Arbiter had been dispatched from Shakuras to rendezvous with the Umojan fleet and had requested to stay. The entire aerial force of the brood, at that point, seemed to attack.  
Half went for the Arbiter and most of them ended up in stasis. The small fleet of Battlecruisers hiding under the Arbiter's field destroyed all of the non-stasis fliers that pressed their attacked. The other half tried to brake for the surface and attack the planet, but in their single-mindedness, seemed to forget about the fighters and were almost ripped to shreds before responded.   
There was were they got through, splitting into two groups, one attacking the fighters and another making a surface run. Mutalisks and Devourers made it into the atmosphere. When they made it to the bunker lines, the missile turrets opened fire, as did the bunkers. This wave did minor damage before being obliterated, but it confirmed that the Umojans had abandoned the strategy of prevent-a-landing-with-ground. Overlords made a break for the surface carrying ground assault units and landed. Zerglings made the first wave, but were obliterated with tanks before they even reached the bunkers. Hydralisks and Zerglings attacked next and the whole brood landed. Three million units landed on the surface of the planet and moved to the base.  
  
Colonel Montgomery's headache a quickly grown to a migraine. He was now slumped in the corner, clutching his head and biting his lip to keep from shouting. His lieutenant, Commander Browski had taken his place "at the helm". Isaac's only saving grace, it seemed, was that his death was inevitable, and soon in coming. He might as well face his enemies face to face. So believing, he went on the roof of the building and stood up, standing as the pain pounded in his ears, standing as a last defiance against the power of the Zerg. Suddenly he collapsed, screaming from the pain. A bright flash appeared, and he passed out.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwww……………………………….................................."  
  
"Hey! He's waking up!"  
  
"Now we can find out what happened."  
  
"We've already told y-"  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Ow, Where am I?" Montgomery asked.  
  
"The infirmary, where else?" came the reply.  
  
"Doctor Carthage?"  
  
"Of Course!"  
  
"Greetings Commander, I am Nocktru, leader of the Protoss Expeditionary Forces."  
  
"En Taro Adun, Nocktru. Thanks for the rescue."  
  
This comment seemed to elicit some confusion among the other people in the room. "What happened?" asked Montgomery. "If the Protoss didn't save us, who did?"  
  
"The general theory among the troops is that you did, sir."  
  
"WHAT!?, how?!"  
  
"The Arbiter that was sent to support your forces detected a massive Psionic Storm that obliterated most of the brood." replied Nocktru, "and don't shout."  
  
"Sorry, but what does Psionic Storm have to do with me?"  
  
"Did you see anything before you went unconscious?"  
  
"Yea, a blinding blue light. Why?"  
  
"That was Psionic Storm, but I have never seen any that powerful." said Nocktru, "but walking through these hallways I have sensed many Psionic entities around."  
"You mean Terrans are Psionic?" asked Carthage.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's amazing! Will we all be able to do that?"  
  
"Ha ha ha. Hardly. Isaac's "headache" was the buildup of Psionic energy, which is why none of your medicines were able to help him." Nocktru explained, "Contact Shakuras, ask your leaders if they wish this to have a colony world here." 


	3. Enter the Federation

Chapter 3: Enter the Federation  
  
The U.S.S. Jefferson was making a routine trip around a section of Federation space, specifically, the Milky Way galaxy. This was probably the most boring assignment in Starfleet, as everything had already been explored and throughly mapped. The only reasons ships like the Jefferson made this trip were to check all of the non-planetary movement to make sure there would be no catastrophic collision betweens large asteriods and planets, and to test out new crews. A recent policy, most experienced crews look on "orbit duty" as a joke.  
  
"Captain Rycheck, I have an anomaly on long-range scan..."  
  
"Really? What is it, Jim?"  
  
Ensign James Cobalt studied the scans for a moment, "It appears to be...alive, sir."  
  
Captain Johnathan Rycheck, recently promoted, was a bit shocked. If it WAS alive, and the scanners weren't lying, then it might signify an invasion by species 8274. "Onscreen."  
  
The screen showed a small egg-shaped object, or at least a small part of an egg. It looked like the grand majority of the structure had been torn off, as some entrails were hanging off. "Ugh," Rycheck said, "You said it's still alive?"  
  
"Yes sir, the damage appears to be deliberate."  
  
"Odd, why would it do that?"  
  
The science officer,a Vulcan by the name of Tan'ack, replied "It would seem that structure was designed to be a biological probe, so it would be most likely that the creature split to increase it's scanning capability, as it did not react to our presence."  
  
"Sir," the ops ensign, Erin Manasas interjected, "it appears to be transmitting on sub-space frequencies."  
  
"To us?" the captain asked.  
  
"No sir, it appears to be broadcasting to something far away, it's not a large bandwave, but its very strong."  
  
"Let's hear it, Ensign."  
  
"Aye, sir"  
  
A small metallic voice filled the bridge: have found humans outside of protoss protection... have completed objectives... more orders needed /\ have found humans outside of....  
  
"It just keeps repeating, sir."  
"Can we get it into one of the science labs?"  
  
"Yes sir, begin transport?"  
  
"Yes, but make sure a containment field is up, just in case. Remember, this could be our shot at real missions, so I don't want any slip-ups."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Alright, sir!"  
  
"Even I am interested in getting out of this mission." 


	4. The Third Battle of Shakuras

Chapter 4: The Third Battle of Shakuras  
  
"What in Adun's name is THAT?" cried Artanis, the new Protoss Prelate. Although the Protoss Conclave was being restructured, they needed a leader that was able to make quick decisions and orchestrate the Templar warriors that protected the remaining Protoss on Shakuras.  
  
"It is a large cube-shaped craft, traveling at near light-speed," said Trac'ness, resident communications officer. "Receiving incoming transmission."  
  
"WE ARE THE BORG, LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND POWER DOWN YOUR WEAPONS SYSTEMS. YOUR TECHNOLOGICAL AND BIOLOGICAL DISTINCTIVENESS SHALL BE ADDED TO OUR OWN. YOUR CULTURE WILL BE ADAPTED TO SERVICE US. WE ARE THE BORG. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."  
  
"No…"  
  
"First the Zerg, and now this?"  
  
"Will we ever be left alone?"  
  
"Comrades!" Artanis shouted, trying to restore moral to his fellow warriors, as they had been pursued endlessly by the Zerg, and this seemed to be their end in hand, "We will be able to defeat them, they are one and we are Templar! We will never be defeated, for even when the Zerg forced of Aiur, they lost their leader and their unity! We are more unified than ever! Templar, Dark Templar, and even Terrans will stand united against this and all threats! No one will be able to stand against us!"  
  
The Protoss in the command chamber looked a bit prouder and began issuing the alarms.  
  
  
  
The Borg Cube began its approach, and was ten minutes away from the planet at maximum impulse when a squadron of Wraiths led by Tom Kazanzky opened fire while cloaked. The first few laser hits made it through, but the next ones seem to be stopped by an energy shield. Switching to missiles, the Wraiths focused fire and specific portions of the Cube. The Cube seemed to have penetrated the cloak, when it hit Kazanzky's Wraith. As the Wraiths withdraw, having spent nearly all their missiles anyway, the Cube pursued.  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere, Yamato blasts ripped into one side of the Cube, nearly destroying it. Thus weakened, it began to pursue a crash landing on Shakuras. This was supposed to be a kamikaze attack, hitting some major city, but was thrown of course by Valkryies. It crashed in a remote area of Shakuras. Everything that came out was quickly destroyed by Scouts. 


	5. Warp

Chapter 5: Warp  
  
"We have finished our analysis of the Alien craft self-designated a "Borg Cube." said a Devouring One, honor guard of Zerglings.  
  
"What have you found?" asked Daggoth.  
  
The Devouring One replayed it's memory to Daggoth. It walked through strange, tight metal corridors and long hallway full of what were called alcoves. It walked past the organic air-modulator that was designed to keep the oxygen levels at levels where all the species on board could survive. The One walked past read-outs for the weapon and energy systems. At this point it had studied the map provided by the engineering section and began to head to the center of the ship. It's discovery may have very well changed the course of history forever. At the core of the ship was a matter/anti-matter energy source regulated by… modified Khaydarin Crystals. These crystals could be readily produced from the ore that infested this region and was used by the Zerg as a food source. But the most important factor was that this was the technology that allowed the Borg to travel faster than the speed of light, a speed they called "Warp".  
  
Daggoth was thrilled. This technology would give him the ultimate edge over the other races in the system. Already, Daggoth had found the genetic code of a creature that code withstand the stresses of warp flight and carry a large number of creatures from planet to planet. This creature would have to be modified, since it's organs would have to be modified to simulate those systems found on the Borg ship. Additionally, it would need a great deal of modified ore for regulation of the reactions. And it would allow him the advantage of his most hated enemy… Kerrigan, the heretic Queen of Blades.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Artanis and some of his men, along with some Umojans were digging through the wreck of the Borg ship, trying to find if any of it's technology could be salvaged or recovered. Umojan squad commander Richard "FlashBurn" Nichols in his Firebat suit was greatly disturbed by what he saw. The humanoids figures had the same kind of detachment the Zerg had, but were more hideous, because they were human, some of them.  
  
"Commander FlashBurn, I have gotten one of the terminals operational and hooked it up to our mobile computer… We have accessed the general files of this ship: they were not protected by any security measures but it will take time to access the encoded files." said a young private in an SCV. A recent discovery was that SCVs could be converted to small, low grade science craft where others couldn't fit. Also, squads were hooked up to each other and the Commander in the area by radios in their armor. This enabled FlashBurn to read and otherwise manipulate the information the SCV gathered without having to hook himself up.  
  
"Let's see… Destruction of primary cubes and queens by neurolithic pathogen, let's back up… Datafile: Primary Species Designation; Earth/Terra  
  
Capital of the United Federation of Planets (self-designate) contains wide variety of species, most prominent are: Vulcans and Humans (self-designate) all species have equal rights under UFP.  
  
Resistence: all races are nominally resistant to assimilation  
  
Strength: More in cunning than normal strengths, UFP//Terrans have demonstrated under USS ENTERPRISE NCC-1701-D/E maximum armed resistance. Humans have never been known to surrender willingly.  
  
Assilmilation Priority: 1  
  
Addendum: Look for humans in weaker settlements - Military bases are well defended against assimilation - they also Adapt. More junk…..This is interesting, it confirms what the Alexandar's computer said: we hit a couple of wormholes on our way and got slowed down in time, We're almost a century behind, ha ha, not that it matters." surmised FlashBurn.  
  
"Sir! We're in their main database."  
  
"Wow", muttered FlashBurn, "Look at all this technology, advanced lasers, energy hooks, an- light speed travel? Holy shit! Private! Forward these plans to the Citadel!"  
  
"Yes, Sir right away Sir! 


End file.
